the day my life went to hell
by Andley'sLover
Summary: Alyssa, Daughter of Chucky and Tiffany, brings Chucky back to life, find out what happens in the day my life went to hell
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so i know i'm not great at writeing but i'm going to try. ~lys

Disclamer: i own nothing, zilch, nada, i only own Alyssa who is chuck/tiff's daughter.

Dream's: **are like this **

Thought's: _are like this_. ok let's read.

* * *

(Alyssa's POV)

I awoke with a start, '_That was the worst nightmare yet_; I thought, i had been haveing nightmare after nightmare, each night it get's worse, ever since my mother had told me about Chucky, it scares me to think i'm the daughter of a killer doll. That's right a killer doll, i know people will think i'm crazy, but i'm just going to have to deal with it

I got out of bed and looked through my closet and pulled a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve graphic shirt, i put them on and ran down stairs to see what Glen, Glenda and mom were up to. Mom was cleaning and cooking at the same time' sometime's i believe she's wonder woman, Glen was doing college applications and Glenda was reading a comic.

Mom turned around and smiled at me "Hi sweetface, how you feeling?" She asked i had been sick the day before

"I'm ok, Glenda where is my dragon necklace and my dimond ring?" I asked

"Oh on my franch/mexican doll." Glenda said,

so i went upstairs to Glenda's room and on the wall's were shelves full and full of dolls's i looked and spoted the doll Glenda said my things were on and took it off the shelf, i got my necklace and ring and put doll back where it was, when i turned around i saw a old torn up good guy doll, i knew that was Chucky, but i had never seen the amulet before. So i took Chucky off the shelf and took the amulet off and sat Chucky on the bed and looked at the amulet and being the stupied teenager i am, read the back of the amulet out loud "Ada due damballa awake." I read '_Ok now that was weird._' I thought, when i turned around i had the shock of my life Chucky was alive.

* * *

Yea that's the first chapy i hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ello how's everyone doin good? alright well here is the next chapter of the day my life went to hell.

* * *

'_wtf_; I thought when i saw Chucky alive and moving.

He looked around and saw me "Who the fuck are you?" He asked,

"Alyssa." I said nervously.

"Where am i?" He asked, looking around again.

"In my sister Glenda's room." I said no longer nervous.

His eye's widened "Glenda?" He asked.

Yea, my sister in Glenda tilly and my mother in Jennifer tilly." I said matter-of-factly.

Chucky's eyes's narrowed "What!" He screeched.

I backed away scared out of my life, just then my mom, Glen and Glenda came in and thay all stoped dead in there tracks and stared at Chucky.

"Lys, sweetface, come here honey." My mom said very nervously.

Chucky got a very evil look just then "Hey, Tiff How ya been?"

'_Tiff?_; I thought as i got behind my mom, even though i'm 14 i was scared to death so i was acting a little childish.

"Chucky, what are you doing here?" Mom asked dangerously low.

Chucky chuckled "It's all thank's to that kid of your's, and i'm quite thankful too."

My mom nearly growled "Get out and leave me and "My" kid's alone."

"Ha, your kid's! As far as i'm concerned their mine too, except Elisa or whatever the bitch's name is." Chucky said meanly.

"Chucky! I don't know how, but "Alyssa" is your's too, i'd know that red hair anywhere and the blue/green eye's gave it away to." My mom said matter-of factly.

Chucky looked between me and my mom with a shocked look on his face "what?" He asked.

* * *

yep, i'm ending it there hope ya'll like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow i know it's been awhile, so now for what you've been waiting for chap 3 of: the day my life went to hell.**

* * *

(Alyssa's pov)

Chucky just stood still, looking between me and my mom, looking shocked as ever "What?" He asked again.

"Yes, Chucky she your's, she is your flesh and blood, i don't know how, but she is." Tiffany (Jennifer) Said.

"Mom?" I asked hardly above a whisper, i was scared out of my wits and just had to ask if there was anyway to get to know my father without having to lock him up in a cage.

"Yes honey, what is it?" My mom asked wondering how just the hell were gonna deal with this.

"Is there anyway to get to know dad without having to lock him up?" I asked very very nervously.

"Well hon-" Was all mom got to say before Chucky interrupted her.

"No. No. No. No. No. I do not and will not want to have anything to do with that kid, as far as i'm concerned the bitch ain't mine." Chucky said geting more and more aggravated by the second.

"Chucky!" My mom yelled.

"That's it, i've had enough of this! Mom, dad or Chucky whatever, will you all please just shut up!" I yelled geting angry

My mom stared at me for i had never yelled like that before, it was a shock to Glen and Glenda who never heard me yell before and Chucky just smirked, i guess he finally realized i am his daughter.

I just looked around, when my world started to spin, next thing i know is that i'm on the ground and mom, Glen and  
Glenda and Chucky were all around me, when the next thing i saw was nothing but darkness.

When i woke, i was in Glenda's bed and Mom and Glenda and Glen were around me, i leaned up and looked around when i saw Chucky. He was sitting in a chair stareing into space. I rolled my eyes and mom asked if i was ok, i told her, yea i was fine "What happend?" Glen asked me "i don't know, i just got dizzy and i next thing i know i'm on the ground." i said once again looking around. I stoped and looked at Chucky, i studied him, looking from his head to his feet '_i look just like him._; i thought as i continued to look at him, but i guess he noticed me looking at him cause just then

"What are you stareing at?" He said

"You." i said simply

"Why?" He asked

"I was studying you, i realise i look just like you. Glen and Glenda look like mom, but have red hair and blue/green eyes. I look just like you, red hair and blue/green eyes, but i guess blue/green is a mix of you and mom." I said.

he look down "Oh." was all he said I look at mom and asked if where i had passed out was from where i had been sick and in bed the day before she said "could be." I turned my attention back on Chucky. I went to get up when Glen helped me up, i'm guessing he was the one who picked me up off the floor cause no one alse could. Glen had always been protective of me. I walked over to Chucky. I sat in front of him and was about to say something when.

"Jennifur?" a voice asked it was mom's costar/lover (A/N: you know jennifur lol) Cole.

'_Oh shit._; I thought when he came into the room. He looked and saw me sitting in front of Chucky and Chucky decided he was gonna be a smart ass and said "ever learned to knock?" Cole stood still wide eyed looking shocked as hell.

* * *

**Yep i'm ending to there, i hope you like and i love reviews i love love love them and if you review, you get a home made cake, sound good, ok. so just hit that butten right there v and please review reviews are love (A/N: the v is a arrow)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know i know and i'm sorry for keeping you waiting this chap is for Thatsaporkpie you are here is chap #3**

* * *

( Alyssa's POV)

Cole stood there for a good 3 minutes before finally passing out (A/N: yea, he a keeper. LOL). Chucky bout burst out laughing, I have to admit it was funny. Mom started yelling about how Cole was a idiot and how Chucky was one to couse he passed out when he found out he had a kid which was glen

"Alright, enough already, I hate when people constantly yell, and you stop laughing it's not funny." Glenda said getting aggravated

"you're right Glenda, it's not funny, but now what are we gonna do about him?" Mom asked

"I'll take care of him, don't worry about it." Chucky said

"Chucky!" Mom yelled

I look around wondering, when the hell all this is gonna stop, i was getting tired, i looked at the wall clock and it was 8:30 pm, it had been a long day and all i wanted to do was sleep, i guess i was starting to nod off couse Chucky and Glen both asked if i wanted to sleep i nodded and i went to get up when i fell again this time i fell on cole and woke him up i tryed to get up again when Glen helped me up and walked me to the bed so i could sit down.

"Ow, my head, god, what a dream. I am never drinking a moca latte before bed again." Cole said getting up off the floor

Mom headed to Cole and turned him around and led him to the door. Once he was gone Chucky started laughing again and this time i told him to shut up

"I'm sorry, it's just i'm soo tired and i want to sleep. Glen can you help me get to my room Please? Thanks." I said and Glen helped me to my room.

"There's definitely something going on betwen them." Chucky said

"Chucky, how can you say that, there siblings." Tiffany said defending them

"I'm just saying, i can see it, but maybe you can't." Chucky said

Tiffany scowled at Chucky

"Even, i see it." Glenda (A/N: btw nothing is going on betwen them i do like bro/sis as bf/gf but it's not in this then again ya never know.) said

"It can't happen, i won't let it." Tiffany said as she walked out the room to find Glen and Alyssa.

* * *

**I'm ending it there so yea, i hope you like and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's, yea, i know i know, but i'm back so nothin to worry about any i 'll try to make this one longer if i can anyway on with chap#5.**

* * *

(Alyssa's POV)

I smiled as Glen tucked me in, he was always one to do that for me, my eyes were half shut from being so tired**, **so I just shut them and told Glen good night, and went to sleep.

(Normal POV)

Glen walked back to Glenda's room only to see nothing, noone was in there, so he walked into the kitchen to see Tiffany(Jennnifur), Glenda and Chucky sitting around the table glaring at each other,

"What are you guy's doing?" Glen asked, he still had a hint of a british accent but it was not as bad as it was.

"Just sitting around havin fun, why don't you pull up a chair and join us?" Glenda asked sarcasticly.

"I would love to, But seeing as I have college applications to work on I can't." Glen said just as sarcastic.

"College huh? well I never got into college and I don't think your mother did ether, so good luck kid." Chucky said

"Well at least I tryed to get into college, from what I heard you never even tryed." Tiffany said as she looked at Chucky knowing she was right.

"Can we please change the subject here, I'm not planning to get into college so please?" Glenda asked really trying hard not to just bolt out of there.

"so, how did you have Alyssa, seeing as she looks five years younger then Glen and Glenda?" Chucky asked wanting to now how the hell all this happened.

"Well, it started on Glen and Glenda's 5th birthday, I had been sick the day before, so when I first got the morning sickness I wasn't worried about it, I thought it was just cause I was sick the day before, so the day went on and I was still a bit sick but not as bad, but still didn't think anything of it, but anyway the sickness was still going on a few days later so I went to the store and got a pregnancy test, I wanted to be better safe then sorry, but when it came up postitve I didn't know what to do, always one to live by my mother's saying(A/N: you guys know the one "once is a blessing twice is a curse." that one.) but didn't want to abort it, then there was the thing about who is the father, keeping my carear up I had slept with a few guys but I didn't which one to tell, so I just kept quite, anyway nine months later and I have a another beautiful baby girl and here she is red hair and green/blue eyes I knew then just who's she was but how it happend I will never know." Tiffany said as she looked around the room "I now mother's saying is not always true."

"Wow, mom, I never knew that." Glen said, he had sat down some time the middle of his mother telling the story of how his youngest sister came to be.

"So, the kid is five years younger then Glen and Glenda." Chucky looked like he was pissed at the world but didn't feel like doing something about it.

* * *

**Well I'm ending it there, I know it's short but i have a lot to do today I have to pack to get ready to go to the beach and a lot of other stuff so yea i hope Ya'll have a great weekend and later. (A/N: I did this in August so yea lol.)**


End file.
